


all i see is you

by greenet



Category: Feel Special - TWICE (Music Video), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, F/F, First Kiss, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenet/pseuds/greenet
Summary: Chaeyoung is waiting for her princess
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	all i see is you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misspamela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspamela/gifts).



Chaeyoung knows her people pity her. The station princess who’s been forced down to the moon, who has to live on dirt. She had volunteered, and they had thought she didn’t know what she said yes to. 

That’s fine. 

She knows exactly what she said yes to. 

When the moon delegation had arrived for negotiations, they had brought their princess with them. Chaeyoung had taken one look at the moon princess and fallen head over heels. Although there was no way to know for sure, she thought it was mutual. She hoped. 

And now, as soon as soon as the moon princess - Mina - finishes the wedding ritual and finds her, Chaeyoung will find out if she was right. Mina is the seeker in the bright neon moon forest. Chaeyoung is the treasure that must be found. Chaeyoung’s role is to wait. It’s boring. She’s supposed to be meditating, but she’s much too impatient. She wants to see Mina. She wants to know if she was right.

They kiss before they even say hello.


End file.
